Mage
A Mage has familiarized himself with the idiosyncrasies of casting and helping his allies cast magic via special scrolls, wands, and staffs in lieu of casting his spells from his spell book. Spells A Mage uses arcane spells drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. A Mage cannot cast spells as normal except for Arcane Bonds & Cantrips which function as normal, and are the only way a Mage can cast a spell normally. To learn, prepare, or use a spell, the Mage must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Mage's spell is 10 + the spell level + the Mage's Intelligence modifier. A Mage can use only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Wizard. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/ability-scores#TOC-Abilities-and-Spellcasters Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells]). A Mage may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the Mage decides which spells to prepare. Starting Spells (See Spellbooks below): A Mage begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level Mage spells (except those from his opposed schools, if any; see Arcane Schools) plus three 1st-level spells of his choice. The Mage also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to the spellbook. At each new Mage level, he gains two new spells of any spell level or levels that he can use (based on his new Mage level) for his spellbook. At any time, a Mage can also add spells found in other wizards' spellbooks to his own (see Magic). Spells Gained at a New Level: Mages perform a certain amount of spell research between adventures. Each time a character attains a new Mage level, he gains two spells of his choice to add to his spellbook. The two free spells must be of spell levels he can cast. Arcane Items Instead of the traditional ways of casting spells, Mages create special magical items called Arcane Scrolls, Arcane Staves, and Arcane Wands. Instead of spending an hour to memorize his spells for the day, a Mage spends an hour creating these Arcane items. For every use of a spell the Mage expends he places that many uses into the item. For each use of a spell the Mage must expend the material components necessary for that spell as if he had just casted it. The type of item he creates depends on how many uses, and how many different spells he expends on the same object. The differences are as follows: *Arcane Scroll: A single spell *Arcane Wand: Multiple of the same spell *Arcane Staff: Multiple spells For example if a Mage wants to create an object that is able to cast three 'Mage Armor' spells he would expend three slots of his level 1 spells and would create an Arcane Wand that can be used to cast 'Mage Armor' three times. Metamagic can be applied when creating these Arcane objects and when used the objects will benefit from the metamagics that were applied to them. The time it takes to activate an Arcane item is equal to the casting time of the spell you are using from the Arcane item. Retrieving an Arcane item is a swift action for a Mage. Putting away an Arcane item is a free action for a Mage. If a Mage creates a new Arcane item using the same spell slot, he chooses an Arcane item that looses an equal number of charges of that level spell. For example if a Mage created a Wand that had three charges of 'Mage Armor''' and then (after he has spent the appropriate amount of time resting and preparing new Arcane Items) prepares a Scroll containing a charge of 'Disguise Self' he chooses that one of the charges of 'Mage Armor' on that Wand is lost.'' Using an Arcane Item is like casting a spell for purposes of arcane spell failure chance. Aside from the cost of material components listed on the spells used, there is no additional material cost for creating the Arcane items. Likewise the items left over after it has expended all it's spells has no monetary value. Other than the listed differences, Arcane items function as their non-arcane counterparts. Arcane Sharing It is much easier to use the Mage's Arcane items than their counterparts. Anyone attempting to use an Arcane item gets a +15 to their Spellcraft and Use Magic Device skills and can use those skills even if they are not trained in them. Any of the checks that pertain to using these items are included in the activation time as outlined above (they take no more time than the time it would normally take to cast the spell). Craft Wand At 5th level, a Mage gains Craft Wand as a bonus feat. Craft Staff At 11th level, a Mage gains Craft Staff as a bonus feat. Checks and Balances Pros Can create magical scrolls, wands, and staves much easier, though not as diverse as the ones provided in the book. You can create magical scrolls, wands, and staves that are much easier for your allies to use. Can essentially share spells. Gain bonus craft feats. You can finally use the title 'Mage'! Cons Your spells can be 'stolen' from you (if someone takes one of the Arcane Items you created). Your spells have a chance not to function (failing checks to use the items). : Scroll : Decipher Writing: SC = 20 + spell level OR UMD = DC 25 + spell level (if user doesn't have read magic). : Cast Spell: Caster Level Check = DC 1 + scroll's caster level (if user meets all prerequisites but his caster level is lower than the scroll spell's caster level). : Wand & Staff : Identify Magical Properties: SC = DC 15 + item's caster level & Read Magic or Identify Spell (if user doesn't know what spell or spells it contains). : Cast Spell: UMD = DC 20 : All : Emulate Ability Score: UMD = DC 15 + WIS score needed to cast the spell (if user doesn't have the appropriate ability score) : Emulate Alignment: UMD = DC 30 (if user doesn't have the appropriate alignment) : Emulate Race: UMD = DC 25 (if user doesn't have the appropriate race) : Emulate Spell: UMD = DC 20 + caster level of the spell (if you don't have the appropriate spell on your spell list) You have to spend material components before actually casting your spells. For every spell you 'share', you're unable to use that spell. Category:Homebrew __NOEDITSECTION__